Tobi'll mess you up
by katykat77
Summary: Konan makes tobi angry so what does tobi do? play a funny prank on her of coarse but when he gets away with it what pranks will he play on the others when they make him mad? Written cause ain't enough funny tobi stories drama for crazy stuf dat happens!
1. Konan edition

Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto or anything like that now let's get this show on the road!

Tobi'll mess you up

By: katykat77

Konan edition

Don't mess with Tobi's boredom

"Ehhhhh, Tobi is sooooo BORED!" whined Tobi as he flopped around on the couch, because it was one of those slow days with nothing to do in the Akatsuki hideout (elegantly disguised a large crappy apartment). Well at least nothing for Tobi to do.

Deidara was making clay statues, Pain was getting the rust off some of his piercings that he took off in the shower and forgot about, Hidan was praying, Zetsu forgot to pay his subscription fees to all the stupid gardening magazines he likes and was currently at a place more eviler the Akatsuki lair, Wal-Mart, buying the latest issues, Kakuzu was replacing some stitches that had come loose and was then going to go do his hourly money count, Kisame was fixing a hole he made in the wall when he accidently turned around two fast with his giant ass sword in his hand, Itachi was meditating, and Konan was doing her laundry, but Tobi couldn't find anything to do.

Tobi couldn't paint since his paints had 'mysteriously' disappeared ever since that time he painted a picture of a rainbow, showed it to Deidara and said "Tobi's an artist too". Tobi had already spent his allowance on candy and he definitely wasn't going to ask for more money. Someone deleted his Teen Titans episodes off the TiVo, Kisame had released his pet fish saying it was humiliating to his kind and Tobi couldn't find his Kung Fu Panda DVD anywhere leaving him completely bored.

"Uhhhhh! Tobi wants something to do NOW!" He yelled as he stared up at the ceiling, "GOD! Shut up Tobi! You know what? If you want something to do HERE! YOU can do my laundry and I don't want to hear any more complaining, GOT IT!" Yelled Konan as she walked out the laundry room and slammed her basket of laundry in front of Tobi on the coffee table.

"But that's not what Tobi wants to do!" Tobi whined as he sat up looking at Konan, "I don't care! You keep whining about something to do well here it is deliver it to my room when you're done!" with that Konan stomped off to her room. "Tobi isn't going to do anyone's laundry." He mumbled under his breath when she left, "WHAT WAS THAT!" screamed Konan, "Nothing Tobi is doing laundry." Replied Tobi as he grabbed the laundry and scrambled towards the laundry room.

"Aw man Tobi hates Konan now bullying Tobi to do her stupid laundry." Tobi spat as he closed the door to the Laundry room, "Tobi will get revenge on her!" Tobi kicked the ugly old washing machine with a loud bang in frustration, this idea back fired immediately because within a few seconds Tobi was hopping up and down on one foot holding the other in pain. He hopped over to the Akatsuki's second fridge where they kept sodas, leftovers and bags of ice. Tobi quickly grabbed a large bag of ice, dropped to the floor, removed his sock and shoe, and placed the bag of ice on his foot. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh, much better." Sighed Tobi

Tobi lay on the disgusting floor for several minutes letting the cold ice numb the pounding pain in his foot. In the six or seven minutes he laid there he continued to think of ways he could get back at Konan. Tobi learned most things from TV that's why Itachi had blocked most shows on fox and comedy central, so with television knowledge Tobi thought of all the ways he could get back at Konan. **If only someone hadn't deleted Tobi's show then Tobi would get better ideas! Though Tobi, **"This is hard. Well Konan is a girl what do girls not like?" Tobi thought back to all the shows and commercial he had seen that involved girl and instead came up with one thing that girls did care about. Appearances.

Appearances that was the answer! Tobi remembered all the commercials he had seen that were targeted at girls, some were about acne, some about hair, some about clothes, but most were about being _fat._ That's how Tobi was going to get her. He looked to his right and spied her dirty laundry. An evil smile spread under his mask. He already knew what the first part of his plan would be.

End

Please review


	2. plan in action

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say it I don't own Naruto I do love the characters thou

Tobi'll mess you up

By: katykat77

Konan edition

Plan in action

Tobi quickly grabbed the laundry basket and stood up, careful not to put too much weight on his injured foot, he began putting all the clothes in the washing machine making sure to check all the pockets just in case. Good thing to apparently Konan _really _liked Oreo's and had a habit of leaving the packages they came in her pockets. **These may come in handy,** thought Tobi with a sly smile.

Once Tobi had loaded all of Konan clothes in the washing machine and ½ a cup of detergent instead of setting the knob on the regular washing he set the water on hot. He leaned on the washing machine thinking of the finishing touches on his plan as he waited.

Once the washing machine was done Tobi began loading the wet laundry into the dryer. As he was doing this something sharp jabbed his hand. "OW! Why does everything keep hurting Tobi today!" Tobi angrily grabbed for whatever had jabbed him. The thing that had jabbed Tobi turned out to be one of Kisame's left over fish bones. "Grr, I'll get you later Kisame." Mumbled Tobi as he stuffed the fish skeleton in his pocket, loaded the rest of the laundry, and turned the dryer on high.

As Tobi walked thru the hall toward Konan's room he couldn't help but feel excited about his plan. "Hey Tobi! Are those Konan's clothes? Don't tell me you've become her stalker or something." Came Kisame's voice. Tobi looked upward to his left to see Kisame up on a ladder fixing the hole he made in the wall. "OF COARSE NOT! Konan made me do her laundry." Kisame slid down the ladder and walked closer to Tobi "Hey is it just me or do these clothes look smaller?" Kisame asked as a wave of panic spread over Tobi. "Uhhhh, no? Must be all that paint and sandpaper fumes going to your head. Ha-ha, yeah that's it here Tobi found one of your disgusting fish bones in the dryer." Tobi swiped away Konan's laundry and tossed Kisame his fish skeleton. "ooh yummy bone marrow." Kisame said as he slipped the fish skeleton into his mouth. "Okay gotta go bye!" Yelled Tobi as he ran off.

"That was way to close." Mumbled Tobi as he got closer to Konan's room. Tobi stopped at the door and knocked several times, when no one answered Tobi decided to walk in to his surprise the room was empty. He looked around when suddenly a note on konan's bed caught his eye:

_To Tobi _

_I had to leave to go buy more shampoo and conditioner cause damn Itachi used it all on his stupid ass hair. It'll take forever though since freaking H-E-B keeps replacing all their merchandise with their own store brands. Anyway just leave my clothes on the bed or hang them up your selves. But I swear to god if you dare tell anyone about my __personal items__ I will cut off your hands and blind you in your other eye!_

_Love, Konan_

Tobi smiled at how easy Konan was making this. But before Tobi started to put Konan's clothes away he pulled out his phone and called Zetsu.

Ring, ring, ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Zetsu it's Tobi."

"Hey Tobi what is it?"

"Did you leave Wal-Mart yet?"

"No, I'm about to why?"

"Tobi needs you to buy like a hundred of those giant cardboard box things filled with like thirty bags of Oreo's."

"WHAT? Why? I only have about twenty dollars in my wallet!"

"Tobi needs it for a sculpture. Just add it to your credit card please? Tobi will pay you back."

"Uh Fine. I swear to god this sculpture better be worth it or I'm going to kill you! And you better pay me back!"

Tobi quickly hung up and put away Konan's clothes, once he was done he went off to find Itachi and continue with the rest of his plan.

Tobi quickly found Itachi meditating under an oak tree outside, "ITACHI! Do we have any mirrored Mylar?" asked Tobi, Itachi sighed in annoyance. "Surprisingly yes, it's under the sink while you're there drink that shiny green liquid that's under there too?" Itachi said angrily "Tobi'll think about it. Also where's the double sided tape?" Itachi Sighed again "Deidara has it now go away." "OK!" yelled Tobi.

Tobi quickly ran back inside grabbed the mirrored Mylar, stole the double sided tape from Deidara's room and took the frame off of Konan's full length mirror. Tobi cut a sheet of Mylar that was the same length as the frame, he then shaped it to where the Mylar would make wider but still be the same height, last he taped it to the frame and placed it back in Konan's room. Tobi repeated the same process with Konan's small bathroom mirror

Several minutes later Zetsu came home with all of Tobi's Oreos "Thanks Zetsu!" said Tobi as he grabbed them all from him and ran off towards Konan's room to complete the last part of his plan.

The Next Morning

The Next Morning Tobi woke up to the sound of what seemed to be Konan yelling. He walked out of his room to see all of the other male Akatsuki members looking through a crack in Konan's door

"What are you looking at?" asked Tobi as he crept closer to them. "Shhh! We don't know yet just that Konan started yelling about clothes." Whispered Pain, Tobi looked thru the crack to see that Konan's fresh, clean clothes had been strewn all around the room. Konan was in the midst of it currently trying to fit into a pink shirt that was two sizes too small.

"THIS ONE DOSEN'T FIT EITHER! DAMN IT! THAT WAS MY LAST SHRIT!" Yelled Konan on the verge of a breakdown. Konan began pacing back and forth when suddenly her reflection in the 'mirror' caught her attention.

She stared long and hard at herself and then finally let out a loud blood curdling scream. "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Konan. "This can't be happening I couldn't have gotten this…this…FAT" Konan ran towards her nightstand in a fiery rage. "I need my paper fan…so hot…need air."

Konan tore the drawer out of her night stand looking her fan but instead finding package after package of Oreo's. Konan kept throwing each package out of the drawer until it was completely empty; she smashed the drawer against the wall and continued to do the same thing for the second drawer and for the other two drawers' in the other nightstand and the other six drawers' in her dresser.

Once she had gone thru all her drawers surrounded by Oreo's and clothes, Konan had just frozen in the middle of the room. "Is something wrong with her?" asked Tobi once he had subsided from his silent giggling fit. In that moment Konan dropped onto the floor and started sobbing. "Fuck you god damn Oreo's YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'll have to exercise twelve hours a day! "

Konan looked up at the door and spotted the other Akatsuki members peeking thru. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL YOU ASS WIPES!" Konan picked up a lap and thru it at the door; luckily they had closed the door before the lamp had made contact. "HOLY SHIT THAT CRAZY BITCH KONAN IS ON A FUCKING RAPAGE EVERY AKATSUKI MEMBER FOR THEMSELVES!" yelled Hidan as he ran off, "My money!" yelled Kakuzu, "My magazines!" screamed Zetsu, "Oh dear god not my art!" bellowed Deidara, the remaining Akatsuki members also ran off.

Tobi continued to silently chuckle to himself as he hid under the bathroom sink. Tobi could tell so far that Konan had gotten Kisame who had yelled take everybody else but not meeeee… and Hidan who had said get your mother fucking hands off me you psycho bitch! **Thank god Tobi can fit in small spaces this was fun Tobi might have to do it again.**

The End

Please review and if tell me who do you think should get Tobi pranked next? I can't decide thanks-love, Katykat77


	3. Itachi edition

A/N Thanks to all those that reviewed because to tell you the truth I could NOT decide it was driving me crazy. Sorry if it took longer than expected I'm currently afflicted with a VERY bad sunburn on my feet, knees, shoulders, back, lower back, thighs and the back of my hands, plus I'm sick with a sore throat and stuffed up nose…But no biggie.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Naruto something, something, something

Tobi'll mess you up

By Katykat77

Itachi Edition

One semi-showered day

It was a semi-normal morning at the Akatsuki apartment/lair; Tobi was currently looking for the special prize inside his specially marked box of Fruit Loops, while Hidan drank his morning cup of coffee, and Zetsu watered all of the kitchen plants. When in walked a cranky Konan disturbing the once peaceful aura in the kitchen.

She stomped over to the box of doughnuts lying on the counter, snatched a large glazed one, and angrily began shoving it in her mouth. The three of them looked up from what they were doing to watch, not in amusement but in horror. You see about a week ago Konan had tried to smash her mirror, in a fit of rage, when she saw that even after her five full weeks of dieting and exercising she still didn't look slimmer. But since the mirror had been replaced with mirrored Mylar by-_someone-_ instead of the shattering of glass the Mylar merely ripped.

Now Konan wasn't that F*cking stupid! She easily put two and two together and realized one of the other Akatsuki members had pulled a prank on her. Pissed as hell with her new discovery Konan went on several rampages where she abused or held one of the Akatsuki member's hostage asking them about who had did this. When no one confessed or snitched Konan became what was described earlier as a grump who would take her leftover anger on any one who dared to try and agitate her.

"What happened to your diet?" sneered the dark side of Zetsu, immediately the good side of him regretted saying that as Konan shot them a death glare. "What the hell did you just say to me you pansy?" evilly muttered Konan as she walked closer to Zetsu.

"Nice going dumbass I'm f*cking _**immortal **_and even I'm scared of the crazy bitch. I don't know about you assholes but I'm getting the hell out of here" muttered Hidan as he got out of his seat and walked toward his room. Tobi followed suit knowing konan's tantrums that if she went after him he would confess in seconds about committing the prank. _Besides _Tobi thought _Tobi really needs a bath._

Tobi made a quick stop to his room and grabbed an extra pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom down the hall that all the male Akatsuki members shared. Tobi was just about to enter the bathroom when suddenly Itachi blocked his path.

"Stop right there Tobi I'm using the bathroom first." Said Itachi as he walked into the bathroom, "But Tobi needs to use the bathroom also Tobi really needs to shower." Itachi turned around "Too bad because I need to shower also, I was here first, so just go find another bathroom." Itachi was getting a bit annoyed but kept a cool demeanor. "There's only one other bathroom and that's just a toilet in the laundry/ storage room this is the only shower other than the one in konan's bathroom and Tobi can't go in there. There might be ladies products in there." Tobi whispered the last part in fear that Konan might hear.

"Well than you'll…" Itachi was momentarily interrupted by a yell from the kitchen. "NOOOOO NOT THE MIXER!" screamed Zetsu. "Is someone murdering Zetsu?" asked Itachi. "Konan is." Replied Tobi. "Of course…anyway as I was saying you'll just have to wait." Said Itachi as he slammed the door in Tobi's face.

So Tobi patiently waited in the hallway and watched as Zetsu ran to Kakuzu's room to ask him to reattach the front of his chest since Konan somehow ripped it off using the mixer to give him an extreme purple nurple (A/N This part is for you FaolinHayashi hope your plant man got enough torture. XD)

When it finally seemed like Tobi couldn't wait any longer Itachi made a rock star entrance into the hall by having giant billows of steam follow behind him. "Finally Tobi waited for forever!" whined Tobi as he gathered his clothes up. "Whatever some of my nail polish chipped so I had to completely re-do them plus with my long hair you must be sure to take good care of it." Tobi decide not to comment and quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door.

(A/N sorry if this parts weird I don't know how to write a shower scene without it being awkward) Tobi finished lathering his hair and reached for the shampoo bottle. Tobi clicked open the top and squeezed the bottle expecting shampoo to come out of it instead finding the bottle dented where he had squeezed. Tobi looked at the bottle and squeezed again nothing came out. "Aw come on." Mumbled Tobi as he placed the bottle on the shower floor and stomped on it with all his might only to have a mocking gust of air come out it. "How could it be empty Tobi was sure it was about half full this morning?" when suddenly a thought came to Tobi's mind.

"…_With my long hair you must be sure to take good care of it." _Immediately Tobi could guess who it had been that used up all of the shampoo and Tobi would bet anything he had done it on purpose. "Itachi will pay severely for this."


	4. pink is sweet but revenge is sweeter

A/N Hi all Katykat77 is here! Well I feel much better, schools on, and I'm bored out of my mind but that gives me time to daydream about my stories in class plus now that Adult Swim finally put the newest season of Bleach on the air I'm basically gonna write until 1:30am, watch a new Bleach episode, change the channel to comedy central because Inuyasha comes on after and I've already seen like all the episodes plus I didn't care for where it was going with Inuyasha acting like a douche bag toward Kagome's feelings and going after kikyo's resurrected ghost even though she shows no interest in him and you already know they get all the shards so there's no real point, and once I'm at comedy central I usually just keep writing and watch the un-cut version of comedian shows and past roasts thinking (if Pamela Anderson is there) what the hell Pamela if you don't want people making fun of your breast wear a shirt that's not freaking see through I know you can see correctly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto- aw crap my brother just changed the channel to cowboy bebop on adult swim he's not allowed to watch that I got to go stop him!

Tobi'll mess you up

By Katykat77

Itachi Edition

Pink is sweet but revenge is sweeter…except with chainsaws

Tobi angrily walked out of the bathroom not only had Itachi used up all the shampoo he used up all the conditioner too! _Not only does Tobi's hair have skin build up, dirt, soon to be dandruff and oils but it would be full of knots too. _"Tobi was going to let you off easily but now you will pay severely Itachi." Mumbled Tobi as he looked for Deidara.

"Deidara can Tobi borrow the car keys?" asked Tobi as he looked into Deidara's room, Deidara looked up from the sculpture he was molding "Where are you going?" he question. "Tobi is going to buy Shampoo and conditioner at H-E-B." Tobi replied. "No I don't trust you to drive." Deidara answered as he went back to his sculpture. "That means you'll have to drive me then." Tobi retorted.

Deidara froze and contemplated his options, reached into his pocket, pulled out the car keys, and tossed them over to Tobi. "Three rules: one, take care of that car with your life without it we all go back to walking since Kakuzu sold our bikes on eBay for gas money. Two, change out of your Akatsuki robe you can't walk around in public in that thing. And three, don't leave your keys in the car again! Also can you wear an eye patch or something the mask freaks people out?"

Tobi looked back at Deidara as he was about to leave the room, "Oh yeah well it freaks people out that they can't figure out whether you're a guy or a girl!" Tobi then ran to his room to change his clothes before Deidara blew him up. Again.

Tobi looked around the hair care aisle and picked out his favorite brands of shampoo and conditioner. He then continued down the aisle and looked thru the hair dyes. "May I help you with something sir?" Tobi looked to his left and saw a female H-E-B employee standing next to him.

"Yes, Tobi's friend wants to dye his hair what does Tobi need to buy for him?" Asked Tobi as he looked thru the hair dye, "It depends how dark is his hair and what color does he want to dye it?" she asked. "His hair is black and he wants to dye it pink!" Tobi replied cheerfully as the employee gave him a strange look. "Ok then you'll need Hydrogen Peroxide, pink hair dye, plastic gloves, some Vaseline, and some conditioner." She explained as she pulled some pink hair dye off the shelf. "Thanks and if anyone asks Tobi wasn't here." Tobi then left to go gather his supplies.

Tobi drove home jamming to the radio "Tobi has everything Tobi needs there's only one problem…" said Tobi as he came to a stop at a red light, he looked to his right and saw two shady people talking in a dark alley way. _But Tobi can fix that._ Tobi smiled evilly as he turned into the alley and walked up to the shadowy figures.

Tobi quickly rushed to his room and hid his supplies except for the special item he bought from the shady figure. Once Tobi had safely stashed everything away he ran to the kitchen and made some tea. When he had finished making the tea he poured some into a cup, dropped in the special item, put a small sign on the cup saying '**Do Not Drink**' and placed the cup in front of Itachi's room.

Tobi was excited this was the moment of truth, Tobi knocked on Itachi's door ran like hell out of the hallway, and hid behind the couch. Tobi watched as Itachi came out of his room and spied the cup on the ground. Out of curiosity Itachi picked up the drink and saw the '**Do Not Drink**' sign, ignoring the warning like the badass he was supposed to be Itachi raised the cup to his lips and took a giant swig. Suddenly Itachi was passed out on the ground as Tobi did a victory dance behind the couch.

Tobi came out from behind the couch and ran over to Itachi's body. Tobi bent down and poked Itachi's body to make sure he was completely asleep. Tobi took the cup from Itachi's hand and looked at its contents. It wouldn't have mattered if Itachi had taken only a small sip or had drunken the whole glass because you see Tobi had roofied Itachi's drink with a special type of Rohypnol that as soon as it's consumed it immediately knocks the consumer out, but only for four hours.

Tobi began dragging Itachi's body into the bathroom making sure no one saw him. Tobi rested Itachi's body against the tub/shower. He then ran to his room, grabbed the supplies, and dashed back to the bathroom.

"Here Tobi goes!" Tobi tilted Itachi's head back so that his hair cascaded into the tub/shower. Tobi put on the pair of plastic gloves he bought and began pouring Hydrogen Peroxide thru Itachi's hair making sure to get every part wet. The bottle said it would bleach anything within minutes.

Tobi had waited twenty minutes and watched as Itachi's hair went from black to snow white, Tobi then rinsed the Hydrogen Peroxide with cold water. Tobi applied the Vaseline around Itachi's hairline so his skin wouldn't be stained, the box said that the hair dye wouldn't come out for six months and no matter how many washes it would still stay the same color of bubble gum pink, Tobi began carefully applying the pink hair dye.

"What are you doing Tobi?" Tobi looked at the doorway to see Konan standing there. "Um… dyeing Itachi's hair pink?" Tobi replied sheepishly wondering where this conversation was going to go. "Why? And what's wrong with Itachi?" asked Konan as she walked closer inspecting Itachi. "Itachi used up all of the shampoo and conditioner on purpose and Tobi roofied him so he's unconscious." Tobi picked up one of Itachi's arms just to show how limp he was. "Huh okay. Make sure to get the roots." Konan began to walk away. "Wait you're not going to stop Tobi or tell Itachi?" Tobi was confused now. "No, remember Itachi used all my shampoo and conditioner also, if anything I wish I had thought of this. I saw nothing" And with that Konan left, "Wait" Tobi called out, "NOTHING!" Konan yelled.

Tobi had continued dyeing Itachi's hair and had gotten it to a perfectly light pink after rinsing it out and conditioning it. "Now for the last part" mumbled Tobi as he ran to the kitchen and brought back some scissors. Tobi tilted Itachi's head forward and grabbed onto his hair. Tobi placed the scissors at the exact length of a Miss Sakura Haruno's hair and with one swift motion chopped his beautiful long hair off. Tobi began making a few snips here and there until Itachi's hair was an exact replica of Sakura's. "Tobi is an artist!"

Tobi quickly placed Itachi's body back in his own bed. The roofie was going to wear off in about an hour and Tobi didn't want to be anywhere near Itachi when he woke up and realized what happen. Plus the other Akatsuki members would be back from picking up lunch from Subway any minute and Tobi needed to hide the evidence.

Tobi began putting the gloves and the box that had the pink hair dye in it in his industrial sized shredder. "Ha Tobi knew Billy Mays wouldn't lie to Tobi about this thing. Take that Kakuzu!" suddenly Tobi heard the jingling of keys just as the last piece of evidence was shredded.

"Itachi, Konan, Tobi we're back from Subway come get your sandwiches!" Pein yelled as he stuck his head thru the door. "Bout Time let's eat already!" Konan replied as she walked out of her room. The Akatsuki member's headed toward the kitchen table and began grabbing their food. "Where's Itachi and what the hell is your industrial sized shredder doing in the living room Tobi? Why did you buy that thing anyway?" Kakuzu asked as he ate some of his salad. "Itachi's asleep and Tobi bought it because Billy Mays told Tobi too!" Suddenly a scream rang out thru the Akatsuki apartment. _The roofie wore of early._ Tobi smiled.

Itachi ran into the kitchen in a very un-calm, un-cool, un-Itachi manor. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" Itachi yelled; everyone stared at Itachi with open mouths. Then a roar of laughter erupted around the table, Kisame shot mountain dew out his nose while Zetsu chocked on a meat ball. "T-that's f-fucking awesooooome!" Hidan choked out in between laughs.

The laughter slowly died down as Itachi got more pissed by the second. "God the mountain dew burns but this was so worth it." Kisame laughed as he grabbed for more napkins. "So what happened?" asked Deidara as he used the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge the meatball trapped in Zetsu's throat.

"I don't know the only things I remember is one minute I'm drinking some tea and the next I'm in bed with my new hair style. What the hell am I going to do I'm going to my brother's wedding this weekend I can't going with hair that looks like it belongs to that Sakura chick!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa you're brother is getting married? To who?" asked Kakuzu, "More importantly you got an invitation I thought he hated you?" asked the dark and light Zetsu after he choked up the meat ball.

"He's getting married to that Hinata Hyuga chick (A/N sorry about the whole sasuhina thing if you're not into that I needed a serious yet funny event and that's what came to me) and no, I didn't get technically invited but their having an outdoor wedding and I was just going to go and spy from the trees but if they somehow spot me and chase me down and we have some kind of big show down battle no one is goin to take me seriously with pink hair! I'm somewhere in between being gay and being emo they don't have terms for those people!"

The Akatsuki members erupted in laughter once again, "Fuck you all I'm going to wash this out of my hair!" Itachi stalked off towards the bathroom as their laughter subsided. "He isn't going to get his hair back to the color black." Konan stated "How do you know?" asked kisame. "Itachi used it all this morning he should realize that in three…two…one…" as if on que a large DAMNIT rang thru the apartment.

Itachi stomped out of the bathroom and left the apartment. "Where is he going?" asked Tobi, Suddenly the sound of a motor came from the other side and Itachi kicked the door down in his hand was a chainsaw. "NOW ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS IS GOING TO TELL ME WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY GOD DAMN HAIR!" Yelled Itachi as he pointed the chain saw toward them, "Itachi let's just calm down here okay you've officially gone insane." Said kisame in a slow tone as he got up and walked toward Itachi. "SHUT THE HELL UP! OR I WILL USE THIS. I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO MY HAIR!" Itachi threatened as he walked closer to the Akatsuki members.

Pein grabbed the table and smashed it into the Itachi momentarily stunning him, "Quick I have the car keys everyone get to the car!" They all took off toward the door in a wild frenzy knocking over chairs and bumping into each other as they ran to the garage. The Akatsuki quickly piled into the car and drove off before Itachi could follow them.

That night

The Akatsuki had rented several rooms at the local hotel, they decided to let Itachi cool down for a little while. "Wow Tobi didn't think Itachi would act like that." Tobi mumbled under his breath as he lay on his bed. "What was that Tobi?" asked Deidara as he stepped out of the bathroom. Tobi and Deidara had been paired up to share a room. "Oh nothing." Said Tobi with a cheeky grin.

"Hey guys I just called 911 about Itachi they said they'll send a SWAT team out there right away and they'll call back as soon as Itachi is detained so we may be here for a while." Explained kisame the next morning "Fine but which one of you assholes did that to Itachi because if he does anything to the cash I left in my room I will tear off all your limbs and make sure to reattach them backwards." Threatened Kakuzu as he bit into his bagel

"Whatever shut the hell up and pass me a piece of fucking bacon." Hidan calmly asked

The end

A/n please review and sorry if Itachi got OOC also I'm probably going to write another sasuhina story that's going to be a little mermaid story type thing so if you're in that couple keep that in mind and I'm also probably going to write a kibahina story too so again keep in mind.


	5. Kisame edition

A/N What is up everyone it's me, katykat77 and I just turned thirteen this September 6th so everyone wish me a happy birthday. I just want to thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me! I didn't think this story would be so great but all your reviews just make me want to update! Ohhhhh that rhymed.

Disclaimer: RAWR (It means I don't own Naruto in dinosaur)

Tobi'll mess you up

By Katykat77

Kisame Edition

Fisssshhhhhyyyyy, Nooooooooo!

"Tobi has a new pet, Tobi has a new pet, Tobi has a new pet." Tobi chanted as he danced off towards his room. You see like most children Tobi acted like, Tobi has always wanted a pet. Now since Tobi had been a 'good boy' (if only they knew) by remembering to not put metal in the microwave and that hats were not meant for storing left over sandwiches. The other Akatsuki members had decided Tobi was responsible enough to have a pet. So they went to Pet-co and bought Tobi a fish.

"Tobi shut up I'm trying to sulk!" yelled Itachi as he walked out of his room. Itachi had been hiding in his room for several months now concealing his pink hair from the rest of the world. His hair was still perfectly pink but had grown back to its original length. The only reasons Itachi ever left his room were to either eat or shower.

"You're just jealous that Tobi's pet is SO AWSOME!" Tobi yelled as he ran into his room. He began pouring the contents of the plastic bag the fish had come in into the fish tank he had set up. Tobi had made sure to put in everything he would want in his tank if he were a fish. There were black and red pebbles on the ground to represent the Akatsuki colors, some real sea weed reeds here and there, a little statue of a beautiful mermaid with long flowing dark brown hair with large breasts in a orange seashell bikini top with a gorgeous sparkling pink tail in case his fish got 'lonely' *wink*wink*. Now Even though this was Tobi's fifth fish or so he Tobi liked this one the most.

Tobi liked his new fish the most because they had a special connection. The new fish had been held captive by an underground fish fighting competition the police had broken up. Wanting to find the fish new homes they donated the fish to the local Pet-co. The new fish had been one of the champion fighters earning him respect and scars but the scars where what Tobi liked most about his fish. The fish was a male beta fish with an orange body and black fins. The orange body had a strange swirl of black on it reminding Tobi of his mask and the fins had been torn also reminding Tobi of his spiked black hair. The last thing Tobi like about the fish the most was one of its eyes had been torn out making him half blind just like Tobi. With all these things Tobi had decided to name his fish T.J. short for Tobi Jr.

"Oh T.J. Tobi loves you SOOOOO much nothing will ever come between us!" Tobi fawned as he watched his fish swim around observing his new tank when all of a sudden Kisame's voice rang out thru the apartment. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Tobi froze with fear he knew that tone it meant Kisame found out about his new pet. "LEAVE TOBI ALONE HE DESERVES THAT FISH!" Konan yelled back as Tobi began to hear their voices getting closer. "LIKE HELL THAT FISH IS A SLAVE IT'S ALREADY IN HIS ROOM ISN'T IT?" Kisame's voice was in the hallway it seemed to Tobi that even T.J. was listening now. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT DOORKNOB!" yelled Konan right outside his door they sounded like a pair of angry divorced parents. Tobi clung onto his fish tank hearing his heart beat against the glass as his fish hid behind the seaweed reeds.

Kisame burst thru the door the other Akatsuki members trying to hold him back in his right hand was a green fish scooper. Tobi could feel tears spring to his eyes (or eye) knowing the terrible fate all his fish received at one point or another. "P-please d-don't g-get r-rid of T.J. T-Tobi loves him!" Tobi hiccupped in between sobs. "SHUT UP TOBI! YOU LITTLE ASS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM T.J. THAT ISN'T THE NAME HIS REAL NAME FISH PARENTS GAVE HIM! ALSO HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU LOVE HIM YOU'LL LOVE HIM FOR TWO WEEKS AND SIMPLY IGNORE HIM AFTER THAT I'M SAVING HIM!" Kisame snarled as he brushed off the other Akatsuki members and walked towards the fish tank. "How do you know you never let Tobi keep them for more than a day?" Tobi sobbed out as squeezed on tighter to the fish tank. "Well I'm not taking that chance." Kisame said coldly as he snatched the tank out of Tobi's hands and walked toward his connected bathroom.

Kisame set the fish tank next to the toilet as Tobi and the other Akatsuki member watched helplessly. Kisame scooped out the fish and plopped it into the toilet bowl. With a quick movement of his hand Kisame flushed the toilet and T.J. was sucked away. Tobi clenched his fist together as his tears blurred his vision and anger boiled inside of him. Tobi unclenched his fists when he felt two hands on his shoulders he looked to his left and right and saw Zetsu and Konan giving him a look that said he shouldn't try and fight with kisame right now.

That night

Tobi couldn't sleep he kept thinking back to earlier when kisame left saying he had done the right thing after flushing T.J. away forever. Kakuzu said that even though it wouldn't fit with the budget they could go out and buy a another fish perhaps a piranha that way if kisame even dared touch it the thing could bite his hand off but Tobi just stood there frozen saying in a dead voice that he never wanted another fish ever again if that fish wasn't T.J. It wasn't helping Tobi to forget these events when T.J.'s old bowl was once again sitting on Tobi's night stand. Tobi stared as the seaweed reeds swayed in the water that looked as dark and cold as he felt and how the mermaid seemed to look a lot less happy than it had before.

Tobi sat up and got out of bed he walked over to his bathroom and switched the light on with a small flicker. Tobi dropped to his knees in front of the bowl and once again began to feel tears come to his eyes. "I will avenge you T.J. do not worry Tobi will give Kisame the worst punishments he has ever known in his entire life." Tobi said in a cold tone as the tiles cracked under his fingers from extreme pressure.

The End

REVIEW I KNOW YOU HAVE THE TIME TO!

A/N Hi I know Tobi got kind of dark and Konan got kind of motherly but in a way I could see them doing that if put to the pressure of that. Also I want to apologize for not posting this on Saturday but I was soooooo tired because my plate is full! I am FAILING at math which I can't do because I'm in the national juniors honor society and if I get anything less than a ninety they kick me out. Plus I have all these projects that are due soon that I haven't even started on. Plus I just started going to edge since I haven't been to church in twelve years and I'm thirteen let me remind you! Last my drama teacher is making us do a production of high school musical and my dance partner SUCKS! I HATE my dance partner to the very soul and I will make sure to dance my best in order to show everyone just how much of a FAILURE he is and after I crush his confidence I will smash him into the ground and laugh as he cries in defeat when he must get a background role with the other failures! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. supplies for REVENGE REVENGE

A/N PAY ATTENTION! In my story Tobi looks like Obito under the mask well you know what I have already messed up a whole bunch of stuff so I'm making my own freaking Tobi it makes everything a lot simpler also this is a last minute decision please don't be mad at me for I decided that Tobi is currently 18 I don't care how old he really is or whatever.

Disclaimer: (says in a high pitched Fred voice) I DON'T OWN NARUTO AHHHHHHHH!

Tobi'll mess you up

By Katykat77

Kisame Edition

Supplies for

REVENGE! REVENGE!

"Do you think Tobi is ok?" asked pain, "I don't know he has been in his room for about two days now, I'm actually getting worried." Answered Kakuzu with a glance towards Tobi's room, Tobi hadn't made any sounds at all at first they were worried he was dead but had quickly put that aside when the sound of running water was coming from the other side.

Inside Tobi's room

Tobi sat on the bed his hair a mess, papers were scattered everywhere, books strewn all over the floor. Tobi had been using the most evil and powerful tool he could find… knowledge. Tobi had pulled two all-nighters researching every possible way he could exact revenge on Kisame.

Tobi had come down to three ideas, "Which one should Tobi do?" Tobi asked himself as he looked over his notes. "Screw it; Tobi will just do all of them!" Tobi smiled to himself, he quickly went thru his wardrobe and adorned a pair of black skinny jeans, an orange Abercrombie t-shirt, some of those bulky red sneakers, and a black leather jacket. He fixed his hair and even removed his mask and replaced it with a black eye patch. "Let's see Tobi looks like a complete Douche bag with an undeserved amount pride and self respect…PERFECT!" He cheered as he grabbed his notes off the bed and raced out of the apartment.

Tobi smelled the ocean breeze as he walked along the pier today was the weekly farmers market, the things being sold ranged from tuna fish to exotic fruits such as the Durian, a fruit as big as a football, covered with green tough spiky skin. The pulp is pale yellow, with shape and consistency of raw brains or lard which is cradled inside a pink shell of something resembling intestines or mushy flesh. The smell has been compared to rotting flesh, old gym socks, or sewage and is so over powering it can actually induce vomiting. But strangely enough the taste of the fruit has made it be named the king of fruits.

Tobi walked up to one of the fisherman's booths list in hand. The fisherman running the booth was a bulky man with blonde hair sporting a goatee and the usually fisherman's outfit of a green shirt, tan fisherman's vest, jeans, and boots. Standing next to him, looking very out of place was a girl she seemed to be the same age as Tobi, she had long brunette hair put up into two pigtails she seemed to be wearing a school uniform consisting of a short spring green plaid skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a orange vest and red ribbon where a tie should be, some long knee high black socks, and a pair of brown loafers.

"Yo Tobi needs these Items!" Tobi said in a boisterous tone as he handed the list out to the man. The man eyed him skeptically but eventually grabbed the it. He began to look over the list his eyes widened in surprise. "Young man I have to say this list is pretty odd and definitely going to cost you." The man said in a deep tone. "So are you going to get Tobi's items or not he really needs them today." Tobi responded as he began to search his jacket pocket for something. Giving one last grunt the man turned around to retrieve the items from his inventory leaving the girl and Tobi alone.

Tobi had finally found the items he was searching for in his back pants pockets. He saw a look of surprise cross the girls face as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "What are you surprised about?" questioned Tobi while he lit a cigarette he held between his lips. "W-well it's j-just that you don't seem like the type to s-smoke." She squeaked out nervously as Tobi sucked in and blew out a ring of smoke. "Truth is Tobi doesn't but recently Tobi's best friend died and the real owners of these cigarettes said that it helps to smoke them when you're down." Tobi replied sadly as he eyed her outfit. "What's with your outfit it looks like it belongs to a prep school not a farmers market?" Tobi asked as the cigarette bobbed up and down in between his lips.

"O-oh well even though I'm 18 and off at college the university I go to requires me to where this uniform and I'm studying business so I sometimes come with my dad to watch all the businesses go on. I usually change but today I was late and didn't have time." She replied as she fingered the hem of her vest. "That's pretty stupid, Tobi's glad he doesn't have to ware _that_ childish of a uniform." Tobi said as he took another puff, the girl seemed to be caught off guard by that comment. "What do you mean do you go to St. Katarina's Preparatory College also?" She asked with wonderment in her eyes. "No, Tobi doesn't even go to college right now; you see Tobi is in what you would call a rough crowd." Tobi replied in a low tone as he dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"Is that how you got the…" her voice trailed off as she stared at the eye patch. Tobi covered it with his hand and stared at the ground once figured out what she was talking about. "No Tobi got it in a pretty bad fight a few years before he joined the crowd that he rather not talk about." He replied as he pulled another cigarette from the pack and lit it between his lips. "By the way you know Tobi's name what's yours?" Tobi asked as he blew several small rings of smoke. "My name is Kumiko." She replied cheerfully.

Just than Kumiko's father, the fisherman came back carrying several large bags full of Tobi's supplies. At the sight of seeing Tobi smoking and his daughter lightly blushing the large man let out a scowl. He walked up to Tobi and in a rather demanding tone said. "How do you expect to pay?" Tobi put away the pack of cigarettes and the lighter in his left back pocket then he reached into his right back pocket and pulled out a wallet. Tobi opened it and grabbed out a large wad of cash. He then traded the money off for the large bags. Tobi turned on his heels and began to walk back towards his car as he heard the fisherman wonder how a kid his size could carry bags containing living fish in them so easily.

**A/N YESSSS Finally done! I'M SOOO SORRY TO EVERYONE I'M SURE YOU ALL JUST HATE ME AND THIS ISN'T EVEN THE CHAPTER WHERE TOBI GETS REVENGE BUT I PROMISE THST ONE WILL COME MUCH FASTER THE TRUTH IS I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH: Blackmail wars, math, singing, best friends moving, screaming, on and off dating, Pokémon, typing, boyfriends, legos, socks, lunches, all you can eat buffets, texting, suicides, wolfgangs, tennis, Ghost stories, and Mary Poppins' bag. And I swear to you 100 percent of that is all true. **


	7. FINALLY

Disclaimer: (Me): This is so freaking stupid I shouldn't have to say this!

(Ashley, friend): Well to bad you have to!

(Me): But It's not like I ever said I did own Naruto and I'm pretty sure these people know that I don't!

(Ashley): If you won't say it than I will! Katie/Katykat77 doesn't own Naruto.

Tobi'll mess you up

By Katykat77

Kisame Edition

FINALLY!

Today was finally the day Tobi was going to get his revenge! Tobi hummed as he danced around the apartment in a flowery blue apron, like a figure skater on ice. First things first he had to take care of the live fish. Tobi carefully filled up several fish tanks in his room and deposited the fresh water piranhas into each. There were only four piranhas and they were fairly small. Tobi emptied a large can of tuna into each of the tanks the Piranhas quickly ate them in two bites. "Tobi wants to exact revenge on Kisame but not kill him Tobi knows what you Piranhas are capable of Tobi has seen those movie." Now that the fish had been taken care of it was time for the squid ink.

Tobi quickly ran into Kisame's room carrying three jars filled with a dark liquid, a string, some duct tape, a ladder, and a large bucket. Tobi set up the ladder next to the door. He then began by duct taping the string to the side of the pail near the bottom, Tobi then climbed the ladder carrying the duct tape the bucket and the jars filled with squid ink. Tobi opened each jar and poured the squid ink into the bucket as the rancid odor filled the room then duct taped the other end of the string to the wall and carefully positioned the bucket on top of the door. "Perfect Kisame won't know what hit him!" Tobi smiled as he slithered like a snake out of Kisame's room taking his supplies with him.

After throwing away the incriminating supplies Tobi had used for the other plans, he merrily skipped to the kitchen to prepare the magical treat that was going to set his main operation into motion. Tobi first began by getting out all the items he needed which he had bought at the farmers market. Tobi started pouring things into a giant soup pot placed on the stove, following the recipe directions he had printed out earlier from Google. After everything was set up Tobi turned off the stove. "Finally," Tobi sighed as he placed a large cover over the pot, "Tobi's revenge can** finally** happen."

Tobi hid behind the couch as he watched Kisame walk into the kitchen. "Oooooh what's that smell?" Kisame asked as he took a whiff of the air. Kisame's attention was brought over to the pot on the stove. "Smells delicious and I'm sure no one will mind if I have a taste." Kisame took out a bowl and ladle from the cupboards. He took the cover off the pot and began to scoop some of its contents into a bowl. Tobi stifled a giggle as he watched kisame take out a spoon from a drawer and devour the mysterious food. "God this is delicious screw whoever made it I'm eating it all by myself!" Soon Kisame, sitting at the table, began to eat bowl after bowl of the secret food.

"What is that aroma?" Itachi questioned as he walked into the kitchen and made his way over to the pot. "It's this amazing soup stuff." Kisame replied as he scooped some more into his mouth. "I see this smell is very familiar I remember it from my childhood." Itachi stated calmly, he began to get a spoon out and tasted a small portion of the soup. Suddenly it hit him, "I remember this taste now. Tell me how many bowls have you had?" Itachi asked as he threw the spoon in the sink. "I don't know at least twenty or so. Why?" Kisame said in between slurps. "Because what you're eating is SHARK FIN SOUP," Itachi made sure to put emphases on that last part. "And if consumed in large quantities it's been known to cause sterility in men."

Tobi wanted to burst out laughing as he saw the shock crawl onto Kisame's face with the spoon already half way in his mouth. "You mean I'm eating my own kind and my sperm are going to become frozen." Kisame was in a state of shock as Itachi nodded his head. Kisame screamed as he jumped up sending the soup and the table flying. "MOUTH WASH I NEED MOUTH WASH!" He screamed as he ran towards his room to retrieve the mouth wash hidden in his connected bathroom. Tobi jumped up from behind the couch and followed kisame. He watched as Kisame flung open the door keeping him from his room. The bucket that had been placed on the door tipped over, with the string steadying it, making it spill all of its contents onto Kisame. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS? IS IT… SQUID INK?" Kisame practically gagged as the squid inks smell engulfed him. Tobi felt like he was going to pee himself from all the laughing but there was no time he had to set up the final part of the plan.

"Oh god I finally got some mouth wash but now I need to shower!" Kisame shivered as the squid ink oozed itself into places it REALLY shouldn't be. As kisame walked over to the bathroom he noticed Tobi was heading in the same direction. "Hold it right there Tobi I need to use the bathroom." Kisame practically screamed as he threw himself in front of the bathroom. "But Tobi already filled the tub." Tobi said giving kisame his best fake sad face he could muster without cracking up. "Too bad I obviously need it more!" and with that Kisame had rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door in Tobi's face. "Oh well if you say kisame." Tobi muttered under his breath as a sly smirk crossed his face.

In the Bath Room

Kisame took no time in getting off his now stained black clothing. It felt like a ten pound weight had been lifted off him. Kisame slowly began to ease himself into the tub taking in the comfort that the warm water had to offer. The squid ink tainted the pool into becoming pure black. Just when kisame had finally settled in he felt something brush up against his skin. "What the…?" He felt it again except on his other side now. It felt like skin closely resembling his own. "OW! What the fuck just bit me?" Kisame screamed in pain over and over again as little nibbles were takin out of him here and there. Before he knew it it felt like a feeding frenzy was going on and he was the feed.

Kisame leapt from the tub just as a small piranha leapt into the air aiming for where his head had been just a few minutes ago. "HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS A FUCKING PIRANHA!" he quickly grabbed for the towel placed beside the tub and wrapped it around his waist. The door was practically knocked off its hinges as Kisame busted out. "TOBI WHAT THE HELL WHY WERE THERE PIRAHNAS IN THE BATH TUB YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE A BATH!" Kisame sounded like he would scream his heart out if he got any louder, Tobi, who was lazily sitting on the couch sifting thru a magazine replied "Tobi never said that, Tobi just said he filled the tub. It's your own fault that you got hurt. By the way you have lots of bites and that piranha is known for having lethal poison in its fangs you should get to a hospital right away."

All the color in Kisame's face drained as Tobi said that last sentence. It wasn't even a second before Kisame was out the door believing his life was in danger and Tobi rolling on the ground saying. "Or not since I made it all up! Take that jack-ass!"

Epilogue

Tobi got T.J. back thanks to the rest of the Akatsuki searching nonstop in the sewers for him. Kisame eventually learned he was fine and was only pissed at Tobi for the Piranha thing since he didn't figure out it was Tobi that had pranked him and everything turned out fine. So yeah until next chapter this is Katykat77 signing out!


	8. Deidara edition

A/N Woo so summer is finally here! Now I know I haven't been updating but u can't get mad at me I'm a 13 year old girl I have shit I have got to get done. Anyway I'm gonna be a bitch and say after this chapter no more updates until I get 40 reviews I don't care if their good or bad I need feedback also don't crap out and make them like one or two words that's a bitch move. Moving forward I love you all and I would be no where without you so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am running out of different ways to say I don't own Naruto, damn

Tobi'll mess you up

By Katykat77

Deidara Edition

Art won't imitate your life, loser

"Hm hm hm lalala just dance lady gaga is a guy" Tobi sang absently mindedly as he continued to work on his latest creation on the coffee table in the Akatsuki living room. It had been 3 weeks since his last prank and in a random turn of events Tobi was able to find his missing paints (reference in chapter 1) apparently putting them in a shoe box and placing them under Itachi's bed was a simple and effective hiding method. Tobi's only question was who had done it but had chose to move forward instead of focusing on the past.

In the present Tobi had decided to continue his art career with his latest master piece, an artwork picture of him and his most bestess (despite that not being a word) friend in the whole world Deidara. The picture included the two of them with big smiles plastered on their faces riding one of Deidara's clay birds with a smiley face sun and rainbow behind them. The lines were squiggly and everything had a bright color to it but Tobi was pleased and that was all that mattered.

But something was still missing, the icing on the cake, the color in the rainbow, the- and suddenly like a frozen snowball to the back of the head it hit Tobi on what was missing. Like any good work of art it needed its creator's signature. Tobi dipped his paintbrush in the cup of water that rested close by and resembled swamp water from being used so much. Then proceeded to dip it in the sky blue and write his name as loopy as possible in order to resemble a real artist. In the end it looked like gibberish but screw it Tobi didn't care. Tobi rested his head back on the couch and straightened his back from being hunched over the table for so long.

"Tobi should have Deidara sign too!" Tobi shouted in glee as he sprung up and ran down the hallway containing the doors to each of Akatsuki's rooms and the main bathroom. Tobi skipped merrily while counting the doors on his left. Eventually he came to door number four, Deidara's. With a quick motion Tobi was tapping away on the wooden door.

"I heard ya the first time! Hold on." A grumpy Deidara appeared at the door covered in clay clumps, Tobi was surprised at his attire, Deidara had let his hair down and was wearing nothing but a white wife beater and long grey sweat pants. "Oh, it's you. Well what do you want you're interrupting my creative process?" Deidara's eyes were filled with flames while Tobi's were filled with the site of Deidara's trashed room that was filled to the brim with food wrappers, statues, and clothes.

"Tobi painted a picture and he wants Deidara to sign it." Tobi replied meekly after receiving such a yelling. "You mean you actually found 'em. Damn and I thought I had actually hid them for good. Look Tobi I'm busy so I don't have time to sign one of your stupid paintings now leave me so I can finish my work since I'm a real artist." With a loud boom the door was slammed in Tobi's face and it echoed down the hall so did the breaking of Tobi's heart.

A sniffle escaped Tobi as he clipped his painting to the fridge with a Disney land magnet. "You know it's not that bad," Tobi turned around at the sound of the voice to see Pein watching him from the kitchen table, "Crappy, but for you it's pretty good, I'm sure Deidara didn't mean you know who he always act like a douche when he's on the verge of a _masterpiece." _Pein tried to usethe last word loosely. "Give him a few days and he'll be fine." And with that he picked up his mug of coffee and went into the living room to watch T.V.

Tobi looked at his painting; he knew Pein was right and that he should just give Deidara time. But something else said Deidara needed to pay. Tobi agreed with the second one.

A/N- YESSSS! Woo new chapter I know you guys have been waiting for it. Anyway I'm gonna suck and say I'm not gonna update until I get 40 reviews I don't care if their good or bad I need creative criticism and no one word reviews cause that's a bitch move. This has been in the back of my mind for forever but I could never get myself to do it because I like to cheap out halfway through stuff. So yeah I got braces they suck ass but at least I'll have a good smile hope you enjoyed this love you all – katykat77


End file.
